helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Accident
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mr. Randall gets into trouble? I feel worried somehow... Objective Have a chat with Randall.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Juven: ... Randall: ... Juven: ... Randall: ... Magda: ...What are they doing? Juven: Beautiful eyas, it's great that you are here... Randall: My little lady, I am so happy to meet you. Magda: ...The atmosphere here seems weird. Since the both of you are here, are you talking about something interesting? Juven: Speaking of interesting things... It's just fun to see the eyas look clueless and eager to ask. Randall: It is not a good habit to tease girls with words, Viscount. Juven: I think the girl quite enjoys it herself doesn't she? The girl who is weak in your eyes... Her tender feet are still eagle claws. Randall: Even if her claws will scratch me till I bleed, as long as it is her will, I will accept it. Juven: How do you feel that what she said and did are not by her own will? Randall: Even if I was naive, I am not naive enough to think that Finsel is an utopia. Have you forgotten that I am a market researcher who is known for my detailed observation? Juven: No, no, I have never forgotten your identity, and because of this... Finsel is not an utopia. For a pure and innocent person, maybe it is a deep abyss of shock. I am not underestimating your observation ability, but you have to know that there are troubles and dangers that you can't imagine in this city-state. I am expecting you to have more cards that can be used to protect yourself. Randall: Thank you for your suggestion, and for the compliment earlier on. Juven: Haha~ I still think that comparing a woman to a lily is cliche~ Randall: In contrast, opening the topic with women's measurements, is also very rude, Viscount. Magda: ...What were you doing just now? Juven: We just try to praise the same beautiful thing and see me and this Mr. Randall- Randall: -Who has the better literary talent! Magda: ...The duel of words? You two must have too much free time! ...But who won in the end? Juven: ... Randall: ... Magda: ...About the same, right? Juven: No, no, how can we do this kind of childish thing? Beautiful eyas, would you like to dance with me today? Magda: Ah? Dance? Juven: Come here~ Magda: (The Viscount takes me to the middle of the dance floor far away from Randall...) Juven: Magda, about Mr. Randall. Magda: What happened? Juven: My words below are very serious. Maybe he will get into trouble for what he has done in Finsel recently. Magda: ...? I'd think he's done something bad. He just asked the num in the church to send something to the believers. Juven: Phew... Are you getting dull for staying too long with innocent people? Magda: ... Juven: In short, help him if you can. Not only because he will help you and me in the future. Ok, even if I don't say that, you will still think of this, right? Also because he is a good person in the traditional sense. If Finsel is a place where even good people can't survive, it would be a negation to our efforts so far. Not to mention! His aesthetics for women are very unique! Magda: ...Are you two now start to appreciate each other? But... what trouble did he get into? Juven: I won't tell you. Magda: Ah? You just asked me to help him! Juven: Just do it by your own strength. You are a friend of him, but it does not mean that I am also his friend. Magda: ... You are right, I understand. Story Chat 2 Magda: Regarding the troubles of Randall, I'll see if there's some rumors... Noble A: Have you heard that? The Randall from Rayorca... Noble B: What? Is that the man dressed like a blue peacock? Noble A: That's him. Magda: ...(I seem to hear something) (Pretend to be passing by inadvertently) Noble A: I heard that he is encouraging women in Finsel to use those strange things he brought from Rayorca! Noble B: There is such a thing! Noble A: Yeah! That's really a breach of mortality! He even distributed those on the street! Noble B: How can he even do those things! That's a shame of Rayorca! Noble A: Hahaha, it has nothing to do with us. It's happening among the civilians. We can watch the show~ It would be great if he can make a show of himself. Noble B: Yeah, it's good to give him a lesson. Since this guy appeared in the social circle of Finsel, I feel that the ladies' eyes are rarely on me. Noble A: ... Even if he doesn't exist, ladies' eyes won't be on you as well. Noble B: Humph! I am not you! Noble A: We'd better stop here. It's won't be good if someone else hear it! Noble B: I don't care being heard by others, we are not the only ones who are discussing about it. Noble A: Hahaha, that's right! Magda: ... Is this the trouble that the Viscount adults said...? What is the thing that is not serious? Isn't it just a distribution of women's underwear? I felt there must be some misunderstandings. I'd better pay a visit to Randall's house and ask him in person. — Maid: Sorry... Lady Magda, Mr. Randall has not returned yet. Magda: Ah, ah... can I leave a message? If he is back... Servant: Bad news! Mr. Randall was taken away by the guardsmen! Magda: ?!?! How come?! What on earth has happened!? Servant: I don't know. Mr. Randall asked me to buy something and when I came back, I saw that he was taken away by the guardsmen! Magda: ... Is it because of rumors? I have to pay a visit to the City Guard... (Calm down, Magda, you can handle this.) Let's go to the barracks of the City Guard. Please lead the way. Servant: O... ok! Alan: Mr. Randall, please don't do this again... Randall: I am sorry to cause trouble... Alan: It's our responsibility to arrest criminals, and if citizens like you get involved in it, we can't guarantee your safety! Randall: ...Got it. Alan: Not to mention that you are running with a red paint on the street! The chaos you caused is much greater than the criminal! Randall: I am really sorry... Alan: ...Ahh. Seems like the criminal has escaped. Randall: Yes, he disappears in the alley. Alan: We will continue to investigate, please rest assured! But I have to ask... your clothes that have been painted... Randall: Hmm...? Alan: ...Has it been ruined? Randall: Yes... Alan: ...Err... Randall: But should I get the compensation from the criminal? Alan: Yes, the criminal is supposed to compensate you for that, provided that we can capture the criminal... Would you mind I ask how much is that outfit? Randall: Ah, the outfit~ Because it is a customized outfit from Rayorca, so I guess, the cost of the cloth... and the design fee and the cost for the customized accessories... It costs this number~ Alan: ... ...I, I, I will definitely catch the criminals! I promise I'll catch it! Randall: Alright, if you can't find him, don't push yourself too hard. Alan: Don't worry!! We will definitely catch him! ...(If we can't catch the criminal, the City Guard will have to pay for it! Even if I didn't eat or drink for thirty years, I wouldn't be able to save up the money to pay for it!) Cheer up! The criminal! I am coming for you! Randall: Mr. Alan seems to be very energetic. Great~ Magda: Randall! Randall: Magda? How did you come? Magda: Are you OK? I heard that you were brought into the City Guard, I... Randall: Magda. Magda: Hmm? Why you suddenly become so serious... Randall: Are you... caring about me?! You came in a hurry and you even make your dress in a mess. You must be very worried about me? You do care about me, right? Magda: Ah, ah, what happened to my dress? Is it dirty?! No... That is not the point...... What happened on earth......! Randall: ...Err, let me explain... After a while. Magda: What!? Someone throw the paints at you in the market?! Randall: Yeah, although I immediately chased after him, I still couldn't catch him and let him escape. Then it seems that because of the turmoil... The guardsmen were sent out to handle the case. And then I came with them to the barracks for investigation. But everything is fine~~~ Magda: Randall, have you offended someone so that they did this to you for revenge? Randall: The guardsmen have asked the same question, but I... I really can't think of anything that I did would offend others... Magda: In fact... I heard some rumors about you. Randall: ...? After a while. Randall: ... What's that description of 'prank'! My goodness... that's just something that women use in their daily lives. Although I admit that the packaging is a bit pink... But Magda, you tell me honestly, do you think that garters, stockings and underwear storage bags are... prank? Magda: So they are talking about those things!? Randall: And the holiday limited edition underwear that were distributed to female believers in the church by the nuns earlier... Magda: ...holiday limited edition. Randall: For the festivals like Finsel Day, Upstream Night, and Frost Moon Festival, of course, we need to take the opportunity to promote the holiday limited edition. Magda: ...No need to involve underwear in holiday promotion. Randall: Re... really? There's no such marketing strategy in Finsel? Magda: No! Uh... maybe in some people's eyes, these things are already in the wrong category... But I am still a little happy. Randall: ...Happy? Magda: First of all, it's great that you are fine. Secondly, I know that what they said in the rumors are exaggerated. Although the criminal has not been caught for now, it is at least much better than I expected... Randall: Hmm... I am sorry to make you worry about me... Magda: You don't want it to happen. But be careful before the criminal get caught! Randall: I know... — Magda: The weather is good today... It's good to go out. The thing that Randall was splashed with paint... I don't know how it progresses. I really can't relax completely. Hosta: Magda~~~ Magda: Miss Hosta...? Hosta: What? Feel surprised to see me on the decent street? Magda: Uh, no! I am a little surprised that you suddenly appear here! Hosta: Because it's a bit tricky, and it's very urgent, I have to come to you~ Last time, the blue peacock that you brought, the man who talks gibberish, has recently got a little trouble? Magda: Blue Peacock... is it Randall? Huh? Why did Miss Hosta know? Hosta: Don't mind this. The ting I want to tell you is that the criminal has been found. Magda: Ahhh?! Hosta: But the guardsmen have not received any news yet, for the time being. The criminal lives in the slums and he is absolutely unable to pay for the clothes. So if the guardsmen caught him, he will be driven to desperation. Magda: So what you mean is... You want me to be a mediator and help him reach a settlement with Randall before the guardsmen catch him? Hosta: Oops, Magda, you are smart! The criminal's wife is the washwoman in our shop. She has been crying for several days. It is a poor woman. Magda: Understand, I will convey the message to Mr. Randall. Hosta: I hope this thing can be solved smoothly~~ Then I'll wait for your good news at my shop. Magda: It seems that I have to contact Mr. Randall soon and then pay a visit to the slums. — Randall: Magda, is this the place you mentioned earlier? Magda: Yes, Miss Hosta told me their address. The home of the criminal... Randall: So let's take a look. Before the guardsmen find out... Man's Voice: You know nothing but crying! Are you expecting me to die soon! Woman's Voice: How can you yell at me now! It's because the foolish thing you did! Why do you have to throw pains at others! Can you afford to compensate for the expensive clothes of aristocratic master? Man's Voice: It's because the shameful things you brought back! I can't let this kind of person stay in Finsel! Woman's Voice: Are you the only one who care about Finsel? What return has Finsel brought you?! I have not had a pair of new stockings these years since I get married with you! Man's Voice: Then you take the stockings from that strange man? Woman's Voice: Everyone has taken it, why can't I? Man's Voice: You are my wife! What you did hurt my dignity! Woman's Voice: You only care about your dignity! Does your dignity allow you to stay at home doing nothing while I am washing clothes for others?! Man's Voice: I also tried to find some job! II just didn't find any! Randall: Wait a second. Civilian Man: ?! Civilian Woman: ...?! Randall: You are the person who stained my clothes, right? Civilian Man: ... Civilian Woman: Master! he did not do it on purpose! He is... he is... Please let him go... I beg you... Please let him go... I beg you... Even if he was arrested, our family could not afford to compensate you... About the money... I will work hard to pay you back... If I can't pay you in my life, I will ask my children to pay you! I beg you! Randall: ... Hey, your wife is begging me to let you go. Are you not planning to say something? Civilian Man: ...I.. I have nothing to say! I have no money, but one life! You... you just have some money! Don't be too smug! Civilian Woman: Darling! You... stop talking anymore! Civilian Man: You even kneel down to this kind of people! That makes me feel even more humiliated! Civilian Woman: ...I... Randall: Do you think that you are very brave? Actually you are an idiot! Magda: ...It's the first time I see Randall yelling at others. Civilian Man: What... What do you say! Randall: You heard what I've said! It's your wife who brings the women's products home; it's your wife who washes the clothes to support the family; and it is also your wife who beg me to forgive you when you are in trouble. Look at her bruised hands and the inflamed joints. Madam, can you tell me why do you bring those small gifts home? Civilian Woman: ...I... I have no other thoughts. I just thought, if it is free, then you can save some money... Randall: I understand~ For your ridiculous man's dignity, you've done stupid things and still not repent! It is a shame for me to even call you a shame of male creature! In accordance with the law of Finsel, you should pay the same price for what you do! Civilian Man: ...... Civilian Woman: ...... Randall: However, in this way, your innocent wife will also be implicated. Your wife, a woman who is so gentle that she's even willing to bear disgrace and a heavy load, should not be accompanied by tears. So I decided to handle this matter as a personal grievance. I won't report to the City Guard, and you won't go through court trials. But you still have to pay the price. s That is, since today, you have to take your wife's place to wash clothes for others!! /s Civilian Man: What?! I don't know how to wash clothes! Civilian Woman: Master! He doesn't know how to wash clothes! Randall: If you don't know how, you can learn from your wife. Civilian Man: ... Randall: I will find someone to supervise you. This way, you don't have to compensate me for the clothes. This requirement is quite reasonable, right? If you don't do as I said, I will still consider suing you to the court for malicious damage to my property. Civilian Man: ...Damn! Randall: Your wife has been working so long, and it is time for her to take a rest. You have to work hard to support your family. Civilian Man: Damn! Ah ah ah...! Randall: Magda, do you like how I solve it? Magda: Hmm? Randall: After all, you are the mediator and you are very concerned about this case from beginning to end. I can't make the decision without taking your opinion into consideration. Magda: Uh... I think there is no problem with this. Although I still feel a little bit pitiful for your coat. Randall: Hahahaha! It's a fair end for my coat if you feel sad about it. Magda: ...You start doing that again! Story Chat 3 Magda: In this way, this matter has also been resolved. I hope that the prisoner can reflect on it. I just feel... Randall: What? Magda: Things won't be so easy... Randall: Do you have the same feeling? I have checked the living environment of them. They are as poor as a church mouse. Will such a poor person buy a bucket of paint to vent their anger? Magda: Yes, I was thinking about the same thing just now. He might be used... Randall: Seems like there are a lot of people who hate me in this city. Magda: But ladies all like you very much. Randall: Hahaha~ But I... Magda: ... Randall: Magda, are you also one of the 'ladies'? Magda: Hmm... I think Randall is a humerous and very kind-hearted person. Randall: ... Thank you for your compliment... So this is how it feels to be praised by others... Magda: ...(Ah, he is so polite) I don't believe that Randall has not been praised by others in the past... Randall: Be praised by others... it depends on who it is. Magda: Is that so......? Randall: It's too late, I will send you back... Magda: Well... (Do I suppose to change to topic...?) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript